guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Derzerb
Series.]] Derzerb (also: Dezerb, Darzelb,' Darsurb',' Darzerb') is a Hyper Muscle Type Hyper-Zoanoid and the most powerful in terms of physical strength and sheer mass, out of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. He was created by Dr. Barcas, as were the rest of the team's members, to be the strongest Hyper-Zoanoid. Derzerb was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the elite of Chronos' forces at that point, and was said to be more than a match for a Guyver. Said to have the strength of 60 men, possessing a massive, armor-piercing horn, a strong impenetrable skin and with the ability to discharge a kind of biological napalm, as well as to discharge massive amounts of heat through his skin, this Hyper-Zoanoid truly is a worthy adversary for a Guyver. 'Appearance' Derzerb appears to be a large African-American man while in his human form and a large massive Hyper-Zoanoid, that appears to be modeled after a rhinoceros. Derzerb wears the standard Hyper-Zoanoid uniform, has white hair and a large bump on his forehead where his horn is located. It was remarked that "Derzerb is muscle". His body is prefused with musculature far beyond any Zoanoid in current-class development. Despite his massive bulk, his skeleton is quite light; the enormous forces inside his body are all carefully balanced with muscle and counter-muscle allowing him to optimally deploy his power and still be quite agile, unhampered by a heavy, unyielding skeleton. Skin thickening enhancements prohibit any laser penetration. His bodily structure also supports the ability of flame discharges, expulsed through his oral cavity, with a maximum output temperature of 3900°C. Derzerb's muscle performance is 500kg for his arms and 1200kg for his legs. 'Personality' Derzerb is as intelligent as he is powerful. Though he quickly engages his opponents in battle he doesn't allow his physical strength and power to cloud his judgement. Derzerb is very confident in his abilities and is rarely overpowered. However, he is very proud of the fact that he is the strongest of the Hyper-Zoanoids and of his status among Team Five. Derzerb has been seen to be angered relatively easily, often leading him to charge his opponents in a blind fit of rage. Despite this, he does recognize when situations call for him and his teammates to retreat, and he finds no shame in doing so. Derzerb would rather live to fight another day, than fight and die in vain, for the sake of vengeance. However, he won't hesitate to attack his opponents even if it would put himself at risk, sacrificing his own safety for the sake of his comrades; and will assist his teammates whenever possible. Derzerb has been seen to care deeply for his comrades. He was enraged at Aptom when he abosrbed Elegen and attacked him immediately when Dr. Barcas gave him permission to do so, blasting him with his own hyper napalm fire blast. Later he was seen rushing over to assist Gaster when he appeared to be wounded; however to his horror it was truly Aptom in disguise. His compassion for his friends is what led to his ultimate death, as Aptom absorbed him as soon as Derzerb touched him, believing he was assisting Gaster. 'Plot' (From left to right: Elegen, Thancrus, ZX-Tole, Gaster, and Derzerb)]] 'Mt. Minikami arc' 'OVA' 'Murakami's Encounter' Explained in the 2005 Series pamphlet, Mr. Murakami had caught wind of another Chronos test. After his incident in Arizona, Mr. Murakami had to be very careful while tracking Chronos' movements, to avoid detection or falling prey to a Chronos trap. While following Chronos's movements he heard of a strange event that occurred in the Middle East. After his investigation into the assassination of the Prime Minister of Cuba, Murakami had recieved word of a tank that had not only been stopped dead in its tracks, but that been pushed several yards back; furthermore the tank team members subsequently were burnt alive while they were inside of it. He was told that the hole in the tank had been plastered in order to determine what had caused the damage, and Mr. Murakami knew without a doubt that it was one of Chronos' tests on a Hyper-Zoanoid when he saw the picture. Powers & Abilities Derzerb possessed a number of abilities that he alone could use. His abilities were as followed: Napalm Barrier: Derzerb is able to protect himself, similar to a Guyver, when he transforms into his Hyper-Zoanoid form. Derzerb combusts in an inferno of fire and flames, scorching anything and anyone who is remotely close to him in the process. Heat Absorption: Derzerb has been seen to take several hits from various lasers and heat related blasts (including a Guyver's head beam); however due to both his skin's toughness and his ability to absorb the heat and power, from the lasers and energy related attacks, they have no effect on Derzerb and cannot penetrate his skin. As a result Derzerb can absorb their energy and heat within himself and transform it into a combustible flame. Hyper Napalm: '''Derzerb possesses the strange and unique ability to focus all of his body heat (much like a Guyver) into his cavities and expel them in a massive fire blast. It is unknown exactly how long Derzerb can hold or sustain the heat within his cavities before being forced to expel it forward, but it is known that he is able to hold it within for some time. The heat itself is transformed into a combustible flammable gas and is shot forward as flames are from a flamethrower. '''Heat Discharge: As explained by Aptom, Derzerb is able to increase his body's heat and temperature to the point of which flames literary burst forth from his skin, burning anything that comes into direct contact with his skin, or is several feet near his body. Super-Strength: Derzerb is the strongest of all the Hyper-Zoanoids and is said to possess the strength of up to (if not over) 60 men. While this doesn't make him as powerful or as strong as a Guyver itself, it does make him strong enough to hold his own ground against one. Impenetrable Skin: Derzerb's skin is more unique and or more unusual than most Zoanoids. While most Zoanoid's skin cannot be penetrated by conventional weapons Derzerb's skin has been demonstrated to withstand attacks that would have killed many Zoanoid's, including other Hyper-Zoanoids. Derzerb's skin has been shown to withstand a punch from a Guyver, including absorbing it's impact without being pushed back, and withstanding a Guyver's head beam as well as Aptom's Vamore blast. Derzerb has also been seen to withstand the bullets fired from Mr. Murakami, bullets that were custom made and were far more powerful than normal shells; up to dealing seven times the damage of a normal magnum. However, Derzerb's skin is vulnerable to sound waves, micro vibrations or gravity related attacks among many other things. While Derzerb's skin is incredibly tough and resilient it is not impossible to penetrate. 'Media' ' ' 'Trivia' *Derzerb's Development Code is MSFT 0087 and its Formality Adoption Number/Serial Number is HZN 008-HS. *Height 240 cm Weight 354 kg. *Derzerb's model seems to be based off of a rhinoceros. Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters